


Уроки истории

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon





	Уроки истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257022) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



\- А тут неплохо, - сказал Рон, входя в комнаты Гарри. – Глядишь, я передумаю работать в магазине.

\- У тебя не тот склад характера, чтобы преподавать, - вздохнула вошедшая следом Гермиона и обняла Гарри. – К тому же, разве не все должности заняты?

\- Минерва говорит, что нужна помощь с Историей Магии, - хихикнул Гарри.

\- Проехали, мне и в магазине хорошо, - скривился Рон. 

Гарри рассмеялся и повел друзей вглубь комнаты, к дивану, возле которого их ждал стол с пирожными. 

\- Расскажешь, как идут дела, пока мы будем есть.

При виде съестного Рон снова оживился:

\- Проклятье. А может все-таки поделим должность тренера по квиддичу?

\- Прости, дружище, она моя. Чаю?

~

\- … надо чаще встречаться! – сказал Гермиона, смеясь над очередной шуткой Гарри.

\- Определенно, - согласился он. – Давайте собираться за чаем раз в месяц.

\- В следующий раз приходи к нам, - сказал Рон, вытирая губы.

\- Да-да, - согласилась Гермиона. – И вообще…

\- Что? – Гарри поднял бровь.

\- Ничего! – тут же ответила она.

Гарри фыркнул:

\- Мы через многое вместе прошли, и мне знаком этот взгляд, Гермиона. Что ты замышляешь?

Она вздохнула:

\- Я знаю одного хорошего парня в Министерстве, который хотел бы познакомиться с тобой.

\- Гермиона!

\- Ты не должен быть один!

\- А я и не один! – воскликнул Гарри и тут же прижал ладонь ко рту.

Гермиона медленно улыбнулась:

\- Рассказывай.

~

\- Я встречаюсь… со слизеринцем, - смущенно сказал Гарри.

На удивление, Рон и Гермиона казались… довольными?

\- Так я и знал! – радостно воскликнул Рон.

\- Чего? – заморгал Гарри. – Откуда?

\- Ты никогда не умел секретничать, - сказал Рон.

\- Да и мы помним, как ты всегда смотрел на него, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- Вы… что, правда?

Рон закивал:

\- Каждый нуждается в чем-то, на что можно глазеть с таким выражением, даже если это змея…

\- Хорошо, что вы смогли оставить обиды в прошлом, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Да? – выдохнул Гарри. – Тогда, может, вы не будете возражать, если он к нам присоединится?

Рон тяжело вздохнул, а Гермиона пихнула его в бок:

\- Конечно, мы не против.

\- Замечательно! – Гарри встал и направился к камину. – Отправлю ему сообщение.

\- Ура, - промямлил Рон.

~

Когда Гарри вернулся, Рон засыпал его вопросами:

\- Как это началось? А МакГонагалл знает? Между вами столько ужасного было раньше, как вы справились?

Гермиона наступила Рону на ногу под столом, тот ойкнул и замолчал.

\- Гарри нам все расскажет, как только будет готов, правда, Гарри?

\- Вообще-то…

\- К тому же, - продолжила Гермиона, не дав ему ответить, - Гарри, наверное, не захочет повторять дважды. Будет лучше, если его… друг поучаствует в разговоре.

\- Я… - закашлялся Гарри.

\- Малфой – он и есть Малфой, он точно найдет, что добавить.

\- Или бросит в нас заклятье-другое, - буркнул Рон.

\- Постойте, - нахмурился Гарри. – При чем тут Малфой?

~

\- Ты же сказал, что позвал его, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- Я позвал своего близкого друга, - сказал Гарри.

\- Точно. – Улыбка Гермионы стала неуверенной. – Это не Малфой?

Гарри уставился на нее:

\- Вы же говорили, что знаете, кто он!

\- Мы думали, что знаем, - захлопал глазами Рон. – Ты же шесть лет таскался за Малфоем.

\- Кто таскался за Малфоем? – раздался тихий угрожающий голос.

Гарри вскочил и поспешил к камину. 

\- Наконец-то ты пришел! – он поцеловал Северуса и подтолкнул его в сторону совершенно ошарашенных Рона и Гермионы. – Вы же помните Северуса, да?

Рон налил еще чаю:

\- Этот вечер войдет в учебники истории, - пробормотал он.

~

\- … вот так мы и сошлись, - сказал Гарри и взял Северуса за руку.

Рон и Гермиона по-прежнему молчали, глядя на них во все глаза.

\- Мне кажется, ты сломал их картину мира, - поднял бровь Северус.

Рон согласно закивал, а Гермиона отрицательно замотала головой.

\- Ребята, разве вы не можете за меня порадоваться? – вздохнул Гарри. – Знаете ведь, как у меня раньше не клеились отношения. Северус – лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось.

Гермиона выдохнула, слегка наклонившись вперед:

\- Конечно, можем, просто мы немножко… удивлены. – Она снова наступила Рону на ногу, он вздрогнул и эхом повторил:

\- Удивлены!

\- Я пойду, - вздохнул Северус. – Твоим друзьям нужно время, Гарри.

Они встали, Гарри потянулся поцеловать Северуса.

~

\- Нет! – воскликнул Рон, и все уставились на него. – Мы в порядке. – Он замялся. – Мы будем в порядке. Со временем. Наверно…

\- Мистер Уизли! – одернул его Северус.

\- Да, простите, - Рон взял Гермиону за руку. – Я вот о чем. Понятно, что вы друг от друга без ума, - он посмотрел на Гарри. – Ты раньше ни на кого так не смотрел, как сейчас на Снейпа. Даже на Малфоя.

\- При чем здесь Драко? – прищурился Северус. – Он ведь говорит о Драко?

\- Да, - кашлянул Гарри. – Нет! Э-э-э…

\- Урок истории позже, - сказал Северус. – Продолжайте, Уизли.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что ты счастлив, а больше нам ничего не нужно, дружище.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри.

~

После этого Рон и Гермиона расслабились, разговор пошел заметно легче, они даже смеялись над шутками Северуса. Уже на пороге Гарри обнял их обоих и прошептал: «Спасибо».

Вернувшись в гостиную, он застал Северуса у окна, выходящего на озеро.

\- Все прошло не так уж и плохо, - сказал Гарри, обнимая его со спины.

\- В самом деле, - согласился Северус, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Учитывая наше общее с ними прошлое, все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал.

\- Они просто меня любят, - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Разве можно тебя не любить? – прошептал Северус и поцеловал его. 

Однако, когда они оторвались друг от друга, Северус нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Касательно Драко…

Гарри жалобно застонал.


End file.
